1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device, and more particularly to suspension device for a ceiling lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional suspension device for a ceiling lamp in accordance with the prior art usually comprises base member adapted to be mounted to a frame that is secured to a ceiling or a bottom of a ceiling fan. A tubular body is centrally and perpendicularly mounted on to the base member. A through hole is centrally and longitudinally defined in the tubular body. Two longitudinal channels are diametrically defined in a periphery of the through hole. Two lateral channels are defined in the periphery of the through hole. Each lateral channel includes a first end communicating with the longitudinal channel and a second end having an indentation defined to communicate with the lateral channel. Two electrode plates are inserted into the top of the tubular body and partially extend into the through hole. The two electrode plates are electrically connected to a power source.
A shaft is detachably connected to the tubular body. The shaft includes a first end inserted into and selectively fixed in the tubular body and a second connected to a lamp set. Two protrusions diametrically extend from the shaft near the first end of the shaft. The two protrusions are respectively moved in the channels in the tubular body. Two electrode poles are inserted into the first end of the shaft and diametrically correspond to each other. Each electrode pole electrically abuts a corresponding one of the two electrode plates when the protrusions are fixedly received in the indentations in the tubular body for suspending the ceiling lamp.
However, there is not any stopper to prevent the protrusions moved back from the indentation so that the protrusion should be easily detached from the tubular body due to a force opposite to the assemble direction.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional suspension device for a ceiling lamp.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved suspension device for a ceiling lamp.
To achieve the objective, the suspension device for a ceiling lamp in accordance with the present invention comprises a tubular body connected to a base member of the ceiling lamp and a shaft having a first end received in the tubular body and a second end connected to a lamp set. A through hole is defined in the tubular body and two P-shaped channel defined in an inner periphery of the through hole. Two blocking plates are located in the P-shaped channel. Two protrusions are diametrically extending from the shaft and selectively engaged between the two blocking plates to hold the shaft in place in the tubular body.